


Да начнётся охота

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Белег и Турин наслаждаются в лесах Дориата особой игрой… Тингол бы не одобрил!





	Да начнётся охота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let the hunt begin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515343) by Anonymous. 



> Примечания переводчика:  
> Фик переведён на Зимнюю фандомную битву-2018 для команды WTF JRRT 2018... даааа, уже летняя битва на носу, а я ещё не все свои закрома с предыдущих битв опустошила, исправляюсь!
> 
> Кинковое порно есть кинковое порно, и автор в нём традиционно хороша.  
> Кинки: динамика хищник/добыча, игра с удушением, грубый секс, секс на природе. На предупреждение "насилие", имхо, не тянет - здесь всё эротично и всё добровольно и по обоюдному согласию!!!
> 
> Фик также доступен для чтения и комментирования на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6735065.

Когда он покидает Менегрот, вокруг тишина, и лишь первые солнечные лучи рассекают утреннее тусклое небо, возвещая начало нового дня.

 _«Когда ссыплется песок в часах, я приду за тобой»_ , — звенят в ушах слова, рождая у Белега невольную улыбку. Необъятные леса, расстилающиеся перед ним, кажутся бесконечными, зелень заполняет всё вокруг от края до края. Но у него нет времени любоваться ни бесчисленными цветами, ни щебечущими в высоких деревьях певчими птичками, ни небом, что окрашивается над головой фейерверками красок. Он должен бежать.

_«Ну, берегись!»_

Он осознаёт: назад пути нет, и тут же вниз по спине бежит дикая дрожь — страх то или предвкушение, Белег не понимает и сам, да и неважно. Он бесшумно ныряет в густой кустарник, растревожив кроликов и пичужек.

Белег — страж границ Дориата, знает леса вокруг, как знают немногие, но его друг с годами тоже многому научился, преследуя вместе с ним эльфов и чудищ во владениях короля Тингола. Возбуждение от погони гонит Белега глубже в священный лес, гонит его сердце вскачь, он влеком острыми ощущениями от самой мысли об извращённом желании, что разгорается в его друге, пока тот выслеживает его.

***

Турин стоит на краю леса и всматривается, прищурившись. Дышит он спокойно и мерно, но знает: скоро всё переменится.

— Да начнется охота, — говорит он себе под нос, и впервые сердце убыстряет свой бег, и он скользит в сумрак густых лиственных крон. Под ногами шуршат палые листья, хрустят и летят в стороны ветки, мешающие его бегу. Иногда он замирает и молча слушает лес, вглядывается в оставленные эльфом следы. Турин знает: его чувства остры, как всегда, но найти того, кого он ищет, будет не так уж легко, ведь любого эльфа выследить трудно, а уж тот, кого преследует он сейчас, — мастер в игре, что они разыгрывают друг с другом.

Он мчится так, что птицы в гнёздах пугаются и выскакивают из укрытий, отчаянно чирикая в панике. А в ушах барабаном бухает возбуждение, звуки, запахи леса, такие земные, такие тяжёлые, переполняют ноздри и сливаются с ароматом, разлитым по коже эльфа. Турин воображает, как настигнет добычу после долгих часов своего гона и что с нею потом сотворит… и ничто не возбуждает так сильно, как это.

Турин толком не знает, как долго уже рыщет по лесу, но усталость, один из недостатков человеческой крови, требует своего, он утомляется, слабеет и на миг останавливается. И собирается с мыслями.

И именно в этот миг и видит что-то краешком глаза — что-то там, вдалеке, силуэт, перебегающий от дерева к дереву, гибкий и стройный. Ну конечно же, эльф! И Турин напрягается всем телом в ответ. Сегодняшняя охота — утомительное занятие, много часов он бродил по лесу и не нашёл ни намёка на след того, кого он преследует: ни отпечатка ноги, ни серебристого волоска, ничего, что бы выдало жертву. Он годами учился толковать даже самые мельчайшие знаки, читать лес, по запаху отличать кролика, ласку, любого другого обитателя леса и, конечно же, эльфа. С помощью Белега он выучился читать и самих эльфов — захватывающий урок! — и как раз ровно тот, что он применяет сейчас.

_«Что он сделает? Каков его следующий ход?»_

Люди, загнанные в угол, обычно пытаются спрятаться, но вот эльфы ведут себя в корне иначе, это он уже выучил! Эльфы стремятся туда, где не придёт в голову искать их ни орку, ни человеку: вдоль ручьёв, в ветви высоко над землёй, на открытые поляны — и не прячутся вовсе.

Он резко втягивает носом воздух и, сощурившись, пристально смотрит вдаль, а потом вновь принимается выслеживать эльфа; с лёгкостью он несётся по мшистой земле туда, где заметил фигурку, похожую на его друга. И сердце бьётся всё чаще, и предвкушение заполоняет его.

Пришло время заявить своё право на то, что и так по праву его. И, воистину, очень скоро взгляд находит среброволосого эльфа.

И Турин бесшумно подкрадывается к нему сзади.

***

Турин будто играючи прыгает вперёд, на добычу, сжимая в руке кинжал, пока та стоит на коленях, утоляя из ручья жажду.

 _«Вот глупец_ , — думает про себя Белег, подавив желание расхохотаться, — _неужто ты правда думаешь, что я не слышал тебя?»  
_  
Да конечно же слышал, просто Белегу так смертельно надоела погоня, что он решил отдохнуть у ручья и, признаться, не без сладостных ожиданий.

— Ну-ка, что тут у нас? — шепчет Турин тихим и угрожающим голосом, обхватив одной рукой его тонкую талию, а другой прижав нож к его горлу. — Страж границ? Застигнут врасплох?..

Запах пота и возбуждения щекочет Белегу ноздри, руки Турина легонько, но ощутимо дрожат от усталости, и, невидимый глазу Турина, Белег позволяет себе улыбнуться. Вот почему он и притворялся, что ничего не слышал заранее.

И, чтоб подыграть, Белег глубоко вдыхает и пытается ёрзать и слабо сопротивляться — но ничего не выходит, крепкие руки друга на месте!

— Встань, — безразлично командует Турин, но голос звучит хрипло, да и участившееся дыхание выдаёт его с головой.

Белег подчиняется и позволяет Турину развернуть себя, и теперь они смотрят друг другу прямо в глаза. Обожание, возбуждение, предвкушение, похоть — вот что мерцает в тёмных глазах Турина, к удовольствию Белега.

Он и сам чувствует нечто похожее.

И приоткрывает губы, чтобы ответить — и чувствует остриё ножа у своего горла… давление недостаточно сильное, не до крови — но ощутимое, заверяющее: Турин знает, что делает. И от понимания этого крохотные волоски на шее Белега встают дыбом. А глаза Турина угрожающе — и так красиво! — сверкают в сгустившихся лесных сумерках.

— Держи рот на замке, эльф! — требует резкий голос, что Белег и делает, благосклонно в ответ улыбаясь.

А голос Турина такой сильный и властный, в нём сквозит намёк на угрозу и уже совсем не намёк на вожделение, угроза и похоть сплетены в нём столь тесно… и у Белега мурашки лишь от одних этих слов, будто те дарят некое порочное обещание.

Что ж… он узнает достаточно скоро, станет ли обещание правдой.

Белег такой стройный и грациозный, с длинными руками, ногами, серебряными волосами — Турин же полная ему противоположность: тёмные волосы, загорелая кожа, широкие плечи… Прежде чем мысли Белега потекут в этом направлении дальше, Турин использует именно эти свои преимущества, и вот уже Белег, беспомощный, грубо притиснут к ближайшему дереву, а Турин разводит его ноги шире. С прищуром и коварной ухмылкой, он заявляет:

— Ну-ка, страж, что тут у нас? — и пристраивается между раздвинутых ног. Белег же всё молчит, лишь усмехается, зная прекрасно: именно это разжигает друга сильнее всего… и, конечно, он прав. В большом кулаке Турина всё ещё зажат нож — и остриё вновь у горла Белега, и на миг тот почти зажмуривается.

Как же странно, думает Белег, ведь при всей разнице между их расами сочетаются они так идеально, будто их тела созданы друг для друга. Белег слышит мощный стук сердца Турина в груди, притиснутой к его собственной, чувствует предательскую твёрдость в чреслах, давящих на его чресла. И всё это неминуемо рождает в нём растущую волну возбуждения.

Они неподалёку от Менегрота, сюда часто приходят другие стражи королевства Тингола, Белег это знает прекрасно, и так высоки шансы, что их застигнут. Встречи для любви тел — дело очень интимное, и, казалось бы, они должны быть нежными, тёплыми, романтичными. Но Белег давно уже выучил: с Турином это вовсе не так. Агрессивно и грубо, запредельно распущенно… низменно и временами на грани всех законов и правил. Именно это и самого Белега будоражит, а ещё сильнее заводит, что за грязной игрой их могут застать.

Дело не в том, что Турин не умеет быть ласковым, даже напротив: тот всегда осыпает его дождём томных поцелуев и нежных касаний — но только лишь после. А теперь, с похотью, клокочущей в венах, уж конечно, Турин неласков, и глаза его светятся, словно у хищника, завидевшего добычу. Он и смотрит на Белега как охотник на жертву. Однако тот стойко выдерживает его взгляд.

— Ну и? — выдох Турина на его распалённой коже, уверенная ладонь проводит по волосам, Турин неразборчиво бормочет себе что-то под нос, а Белег молчит. Сердце несётся вскачь, и, пусть даже он знает, что Турин не сделает ему больно, никак не получается успокоиться. _«Он твой друг_ , — твердит себе Белег, — _он не причинит никакого вреда»._ Ну конечно же, не причинит… или сильного не причинит, но вот страх побеждает доводы разума: остриё царапает нежную кожу. _«Ну, а вдруг причинит»,_ — шепчет голос в его голове, и пусть эти мысли и вовсе нелепы, напряжение Белега не покидает.

В глазах Турина мелькает проблеск вины, Белег не удивлён: оба они хорошо знают, как неправильно то, что они делают, но всё же им на всё наплевать.

Кинжал падает на мшистую землю, не проходит и мига, как Турин обрушивается на Белега, ведёт ртом вдоль его горла, грубо царапая нежную кожу зубами, с непонятным восторгом слизывает капли крови, оставленные кинжалом. Белег вздрагивает всем телом, и тихий стон срывается с его губ. И вот уже губы сменяют ловкие пальцы, обвиваются вокруг шеи Белега, но пока ещё не сжимают.

И Белег дрожит, не от прикосновения, от неистовства в глазах Турина, от неприкрытого голода, что в них сияет.

 _«Трахни меня уже»_ , — хочется ему прокричать, но он сдерживается, ему любопытно, а какие ещё порочные фантазии бродят у Турина в голове.

Белег даже не замечает, откуда вдруг появилась ладонь, шарящая в его штанах. Но ему всё равно — пока даримая ею блаженная ласка всё продолжается… его стискивают, щупают, гладят. И он принимается отчаянно толкаться бёдрами в ладонь Турина, насколько позволяет крепкий захват, ведь он всё ещё придавлен спиной к дереву. И уже саднит спину и плечи, но боль эта вскоре тонет в чём-то, куда большем, совершенно лишающем разума. И когда он пытается чуть побороться, Турин ещё сильней сдавливает его горло, и пусть даже Белегу хочется что-то прошипеть вслух, он не может: все силы уходят на попытки дышать.

Всё внутри загорается жгучим огнём — губы скользят по его груди, Турин прикусывает кожу чуть выше ключицы — он это любит — так сильно, что будет синяк, а может, и до крови. Боль на миг лишает Белега всех чувств, и поначалу он даже не замечает, что хватка на горле становится ещё крепче.

А потом замечает, и в горле становится сухо. Много чего уже они пробовали в своих играх, только не это… А Турин вновь ухмыляется, словно волк своей жертве, наслаждаясь её бесполезной борьбой. Одновременно он ещё крепче сжимает Белегу горло — у того звёзды мерцают перед глазами, а глаза закатываются в глазницах. И только лишь он осознаёт это — руки на его горле больше нет. Белег задыхается, кашляет, пытается перевести дух, но ничего не выходит — Турин вновь хватает его за горло… и на этот раз душит сильнее и дольше.

Глаза Белега в ужасе распахиваются, в голове уже слабым эхом звучат голоса, в бесплодном отчаянии он пытается стукнуть Турина по руке, отвести её от своего горла, царапает ногтями запястье… Турин лишь слегка наклоняет голову, на губах у него играет знающая ухмылка. Пару раз он неспешно проводит вверх-вниз другой рукой по члену Белега. Но руку с горла не убирает, пока ещё нет, и на грани потери сознания Белег ощущает, как по телу бегут мурашки, и вот он слабеет совсем, и тогда Турин, наконец, снова убирает ладонь, оставляя Белега отплёвываться и давиться воздухом.

Но рука в штанах остаётся.

— Ты скотина! — кашляет Белег.

— Эру мой, — голос раздаётся будто издалека и отдаётся прямо у Белега в голове, — воистину, как ты красив…

Голос Турина груб, полон похоти и вожделения, Белег уже не может отличить воображаемое от реального: перед глазами плывут и танцуют круги. Турин снова хватает его за горло — со всей своей силой — и целует его так неистово, что мир для Белега на какой-то миг прекращает существовать, а под зажмуренными веками взрываются звёзды. Белег дёргается и дрожит, но придавливающее к стволу дерева тело гасит любое движение, на которое он способен, и между ними так и зажата большая ладонь Турина. Белег парит в неизведанных мирах и королевствах, в иномирье, где его разум возносится над замшелой землёй, и он, будто сторонний свидетель, наблюдает за разворачивающейся картиной.

А затем его поглощает тьма и пустота.

Первое, что Белег осознает, распахивая глаза: как всем телом дрожит и жмётся к Турину так неистово, что тот едва удерживает его на месте, и глаза Турина от похоти и жадной страсти черны. И мигом позже он изливается в ладонь Турина, с полуоткрытых губ его выплёскиваются стоны, срываясь в полузадушенный вдох, и Турин затыкает их ртом и целует с такой жадной силой, что Белег близок к тому, чтобы снова лишиться чувств. Будто само тело его растворяется в вечности, будто его испепеляет палящее пламя, не оставляя ничего на этой земле.

Ноги подкашиваются, отказываясь держать Белега. Сильные руки Турина, подхватывая, удерживают его от падения, укладывают, задыхающегося, на землю, и оргазм его сильнее и ярче, чем когда-либо в жизни, и, наверное, вечность проходит до того, как он приходит в себя.

***

Так они и лежат в темноте, прижавшись к друг другу, пока не рассеивается последнее тепло от костра, что развёл Турин.


End file.
